Tyrone Johnson
Tyrone Johnson is a former student at the St. Sebastian's Preparatory School and a former player of the school's basketball team with the ability to manipulate Darkforce, a power he gained after being exposed to an explosion of energy caused by the Roxxon Gulf Platform's collapse on the same night his brother was killed by a police officer. His powers are connected to Tandy Bowen, who was also exposed to the energy from the explosion. Despite having vastly different backgrounds, both share similar experiences. Biography ''Cloak and Dagger "First Light" ''To be added "Suicide Sprints" To be added "Stained Glass" To be added "Call/Response" To be added "Princeton Offense" To be added "Funhouse Mirrors" To be added "Lotus Eaters" To be added "Ghost Stories" To be added "Back Breaker" To be added "Colony Collapse" To be added "Restless Energy" To be added "White Lines" To be added "Shadow Selves" To be added "Rabbit Hold" To be added "Alignment Chart" To be added "B Sides" To be added "Vikingtown Sound" To be added "Two Player" To be added ''Runaways ''To be added Character traits Ty was an outgoing person as a child, but after witnessing the death of his older brother, Billy Johnson, he became closed off to the world around him and and harbored immense guilt within himself for putting his brother in that situation. This was only worsened by him being forced into several situations and institutions by his parents in their efforts to make sure he became an functional member of society. Ty was apprehensive about his powers at first, but he retains a strong sense of justice and good morals which guided him in using his powers to save his city alongside Tandy. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Superhuman Physiology:' Cloak is a very powerful superhuman who possesses the power to generate and manipulate Darkforce energy. **'Erebogenesis:' Cloak can channel Darkforce energy to create a field of darkness in his general vicinity. **'Erebokinesis:' Cloak can manipulate Darkforce energy and utilize it in various ways. **'Teleportation:' Cloak can envelop himself in a field of Darkforce, allowing him to move through the dimension to appear in a separate location. Cloak can teleport objects along with himself as well, as he was able to bring the bullet Detective Connors fired at him while escaping, as well as a tarp he used to shroud himself in darkness. When his powers first manifested, he teleported to the roof of a Roxxon Corporation building with the sheet of his bed still wrapped around him. He is also able to teleport people as well, as he was able to bring Connors on top of a building with him and Tandy on top of the Roxxon Gulf Operations Facility. His connection to Tandy Bowen also causes him to teleport to her in times of stress. This power is instinctual and can be triggered by panic, as seen when he was pushed over a railing and teleported away. Cloak also has the ability to teleport to people and locations he's never been to, as he appeared in Duane Porter's warehouse just by thinking of him. As he began to develop this ability further, he learned how to teleport rapidly, becoming able to dodge attacks from Tandy Bowen and gunshots from Detective Connors. **'Darkforce Absorption:' Cloak has the power to banish people to the Darkforce Dimension. When facing Connors for the final time, Cloak summoned dark tendrils to seize and absorb Connors into himself. He also absorbed the Darkforce at the rink and then released it moments afterwards. **'Fear Perception:' Cloak can see the deepest fears of an individual in a hyper-realistic manner simply by touching an exposed part of their body. This ability allows him to gain insight on how he can manipulate others, though he usually opts against it as it feels invasive. **'Fear Manipulation:' Cloak can manipulate the fears of those he touches, as he forced a drug dealer to face a dark entity in order to scare him off. **'Memory Perception:' When linked to an individual with Dagger; Cloak can view their memories. **'Intangibility:' Objects can pass right through Cloak, such as a basketball. It's implied that due to their link, this ability only emerged due to Tandy actively using her powers. Abilities *'Skilled Thief:' Ty is a skilled thief; being able to open a locked car and steal the Hi-Fi, then use cover to hide from the police. *'Skilled Tactician:' Ty is an apt tactician; as he was able to devise a way to infiltrate Duane Porter's drug operation, and later developed a plan to take down the corrupt police detective Connors. *'Skilled Hand-To-Hand Combatant:' Ty is a very capable fighter; as he was able to take down multiple Terrors with ease using his teleporting abilities. Equipment *'Cloak:' A handmade cloak originally created by Billy Johnson, but finished by Ty. The cloak allows Ty to channel his Darkforce powers. *'Billy's Hoodie:' After his cloak was destroyed by Terrors, Tandy returned to Ty his brother's hoodie. Like the cloak, Billy's hoodie helped Ty to focus his powers. *'Baseball Bat:' After getting assaulted by his teammates and locked in the locker room, Ty used a baseball bat to escape, then brought it with him for protection while continuing to stakeout Connors. He left it behind, and was used by Connors to frame him for the assassination of Fuchs. *'Gun:' Ty stole his mother's revolver and attempted to kill Connors with it, only to teleport away in anger and accidentally shoot Tandy's car as she was fleeing the city. Relationships *Tyrone - Maternal great-grandfather; deceased. *Otis Johnson - Father. *Adina Johnson - Mother. *Billy Johnson - Older brother; deceased. *Tandy Bowen/Dagger - Close friend and ally. *St. Sebastian's Preparatory School **Evita Fusilier - Former classmate, ally and love interest. **Francis Delgado - Former teacher. **Benny - Former classmate and enemy. *Chantelle - Ally. *Wild Red Hawks **Roland Duplantier - Ally. *New Orleans Police Department **Brigid O'Reilly - Ally. **Fuchs - Ally; deceased. **Lafayette - Enemy and captor, turned ally. **James Connors - Enemy, attempted killer and attempted victim; deceased. **Daniels - Enemy. *Duane Porter - Ally; deceased. *Ivan Hess - Ally. *Kev - Enemy. *Terrors **Mina Hess - Enemy. Appearances/Actors *Marvel Cinematic Universe (1 TV series) **''Cloak and Dagger'' - Aubrey Joseph ***Season 1 ****"First Light" (First appearance) ****"Suicide Sprints" ****"Stained Glass" ****"Call/Response" ****"Princeton Offense" ****"Funhouse Mirrors" ****"Lotus Eaters" ****"Ghost Stories" ****"Back Breaker" ****"Colony Collapse" ***Season 2 ****"Restless Energy" ****"White Lines" ****"Shadow Selves" ****"Rabbit Hold" ****"Alignment Chart" ****"B Sides" ****"Vikingtown Sound" ****"Two Player" ****"Blue Note" ****"Level Up" **''Runaways'' - Aubrey Joseph ***Season 3 Behind the scenes To be added Trivia To be added Gallery ''Cloak and Dagger'' Promotion Cloak.png Videos To be added References Category:Cloak and Dagger characters Category:Runaways (Hulu series) characters Category:Heroes Category:African-Americans Category:Superhumans Category:Characters affected by Darkforce Category:Characters with Teleportation Category:Characters with Intangibility Category:Earth-199999